Showers to Flowers
by Laya14
Summary: Cronus is trying to move on with his life but is finding this to be a difficult task. When someone enters his life, they may be the support he needs, or just another crack in Cronus's already bleeding heart. Rating subjet to change. Humanstuck AU. Credir for cover image goes to its creator, I did not make it.


AN: This is intended to be a sequel to Heatwave by Inkyopolis and is writen with permission. It is advised that you read Heatwave prior to Showers to Flowers. Constructive criticism is welcome. -J

Cronus had been here every Friday for the past several months. The waiting area was mostly barren, but this was nothing new. Aside from Cronus there was a female and another male. The two others were never there at the same time. Cronus had by now simply assumed they may be related and alternated sessions at random. Of course, he could be wrong. At first he hadn't noticed the change. When Cronus started coming here the female sat in the chair in the farthest corner of the room. Her eyes seemed perpetually glued to the phone in her lap. He pondered how painful it must be to keep her head bent down like that.

Cronus hadn't immediately realized the change when he came in for his sixth or seventh session. He hadn't even given his attention to the far corner until he glanced around the room when one of the doctors came through the door opposite the entrance. The woman looked straight to the far corner and called the male back. Cronus watched as the male responded to a name he has only heard a handful of occasions since. At first he thought the doctor said Jake, later concluding that the male's name may just be Jay.

Every time Cronus came in after that day he would look to the far corner. He began to notice that the female wore glasses and kept her short hair in a somewhat messy style. The male almost never had his phone out and would sprawl out more in the chair. His similarly short hair was well styled, sometimes straightened, other times curled. Cronus wondered for some time if it was against the rules to talk to them. Eventually he decided he was going to talk to the male. They had been sharing a waiting area for almost ten minutes when Cronus finally got up to introduce himself.

They sat in the farthest corner of the waiting area. They knew the guy channeling Travolta in the chair by the entrance was watching them. Even when they were staring at their phone they could see his gaze wander over to them. They silently questioned if he had an issue with them, although they couldn't be certain as to why. After almost half a year of not realizing they'd noticed him staring, he finally stood up and walked over. Just as he opened his mouth their therapist came to call them back.

March was almost over and they were having another mediocre birthday. The apartment walls felt like they were suffocating them and the open windows did nothing to ease their troubled mind. In an attempt to get some fresh spring air they decided on a walk through the urban area. As they made their way along the sidewalk someone deemed it necessary to create an obstacle of his body in their path.

"You're Jay, right?" he smiled

"Maybe," they said walking around him, "Who are you, Travolta?"

"Oh, I, no," he took notice of the building they were passing, "Wanna grab a coffee?"

They looked at the building and replied with a curt no before making an abrupt turn to enter the Dunkin Donuts. They turned back to Travolta to see a look of dejection on his face as he began to turn to walk away.

"Well, aren't you coming in?" they asked causing him to smile before following them inside.

Cronus ordered a coffee while the Jay opted for a frozen vanilla chai before they continued walking around.

"I can't drink coffee," Jay clarified, "It literally makes me sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cronus apologized

"Nah, it's fine. It's not exactly normal. I mean, what with everyone drinking coffee, people don't think to consider maybe some people just don't, you know."

Cronus was enjoying hearing Jay speak. His voice was soft, just barely deep with the slightest hint of gravel, and it was like beautiful music gently caressing Cronus' eardrums. He felt he could listen to Jay for hours. However, he had to make dinner for his cram session with Kankri.

"So, I have to head home, but if you want my number we can talk later." Cronus offered

"Yeah, sure."

After exchanging numbers Cronus made his way back to the apartment. He had been talking to the doc about his thoughts of dropping out of college. He wanted to get a job and get out of his father's house for good. Preferably before the school year ended, but then he wasn't sure what to do. Cronus didn't have a plan for the future, he didn't know what he wanted.

Their phone went off in the late evening on Wednesday. Grabbing the device they saw the message notification from Travolta.

 _T: hey_

 _J: hey._

 _T: what's up_

 _J: nm u?_

 _T: I don't know wanna hang out_

 _J: now?_

 _T: whenever is cool_

 _J: where u at?_

 _T: I can meet you at dunkin_

 _J: sure._

They tossed on some ripped skinny jeans and a band tee before grabbing a jacket and locking the door on their way out.

Cronus pulled up to the Dunkin Donuts to see Jay waiting outside.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he called over to Jay

Jay shrugged and made his way over to the vehicle.

"So what's up?"

Cronus thought for a moment before answering, "I think I'm going to drop out of school."

Jay turned to Cronus with a questioning look. "Mind if I ask why?"

"I don't want to be in business and it's not like I'm getting the best grades anyway. I just, I feel like I'm wasting away there." Cronus admitted

"I don't mean to sound rude, but isn't this more of a therapy kind of talk?" Jay asked carefully

"I know it is, but the doc insists I should complete my education." he said emphasizing his annoyance with the therapists words

"Okay, well, what's stopping you?"

"I don't know what I would do afterwards."

After talking for almost an hour and making their way back to the Dunkin Donuts Cronus noticed Jay had started yawning.

"I can take you home if you like." Cronus offered

"I don't live too far, I can walk. No need to waste more of your gas," Jay smiled sleepily reaching into his pocket before balking, "Fuck. I left my key at home and the super will already be asleep."

"You can stay at my place for the night. No funny business, I promise." Cronus said making an x over his heart and raising his right hand

Jay yawned again before slowly nodding in agreement, "Sure, thanks."

Upon entering the apartment it was clear to see that some money went into furnishing the place.

"'Ts a comfy looking couch, Travolta." Jay mumbled just loud enough for Cronus to hear

Cronus turned back to Jay and figured it might be about time to actually introduce himself. Before he realized what he was doing his hand was outstretched. Cronus wasn't sure why he made like they were going to shake hands but rolled with it anyways.

"My name is Cronus and I am trans." he said with a slight smile

Jay looked at Cronus' hand and took a deep, contemplating breath before releasing it slowly. He looked up into Cronus' eyes, grabbed his hand, and took another breath.

"Well, Cronus, my name is Jaelyn. I am a gender confused asexual panromantic and it is a pleasure to meet you."

It took a moment for Jay's words to sink in. Cronus was too caught up on his voice. What was previously a low sultry tone had become slightly higher and more feminine. It was only then that the realization hit him. Jay and the female weren't related, they were the same person.


End file.
